My Last Breath
by MagicTime
Summary: Très court OS Les pensées d'une jeune femme, lorsqu'elle découvre son fiancé aux portes de la mort... IzzieDenny


**Fic:** My Last Breath

**Auteur:** MagicTime

**Spoilers:** Dernier épisode de la deuxième saison

**Personnages:** Izzie Stevens & Denny Duquette

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Il en va de même pour l'histoire et l'intrigue

**Autres:** One Shot, vraiment très court...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jour de fête. Gloire et paillettes à Seattle Grace Hospital. Elle était si belle, si heureuse, prête à passer une soirée entière à s'amuser et à rire avec celui qui était maintenant son fiancé, celui avec qui elle se marierait, dès qu'il sera remit de la greffe du coeur qu'il avait subit... Elle avait fallit être virée du programme, faillit être poursuivie par la justice, mais, en ce moment même, elle n'y pensait plus. Son attention était portée sur ces deux étages à monter avant de le rejoindre, trente deux marches assez difficiles à grimper avec la robe qu'elle portait. Elle avait dépensée pas mal de ses économies pour se la procurer, mais elle aurait fait des folies pour un seul de ses regards ou de ses compliments... Un bal de promo, alors qu'elle avait près de vingt huit ans... En tout cas, cela avait le mérite de lui rappeller de très bons souvenirs, revenus tout droits de ses années de lycée... La jeune femme arriva enfin dans ce couloir, qu'elle connaissait maintenant sur le bout des doigts... Elle aurait pu s'y diriger les yeux fermés, connaissant chaque meubles et la place de chacunes des portes. Elle s'arrêta, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Elle inspira l'air ambiant. La plupart des patiens détestent cette odeur stérile, de propreté parfaite, voir même ce parfum de mort qui passe, de temps à autre... Mais, pour un chirurgien, cet air est vital, une chose indispensable à son bon développement, quelque chose qui lui rappelle où il est et ce qu'il a à faire. Sauver la vie des patients est primordiale. A n'importe quel prix...

Elle sentit son coeur se serrer à cette pensée. Elle ne regrettait aucun de ses gestes. Elle avait quasimment tué l'homme dont elle était éprise, mais cela l'avait finalement sauvé, sauvé d'une mort inévitable... Elle allait rouvrir les yeux et reprendre sa marche, lorsqu'un bruit, imperceptible et lointain, se fit entendre. Gong implacable. Sonnette d'alarme dont elle connaissait les douloureuses conséquences... Aussitôt, elle rouvrit les yeux et se mit à courrir, tenant sa robe pour ne pas être gênée dans sa course. Course pour la vie et contre le triste final qui attendait son cher et tendre... Elle le savait déjà. Il était le seul à être encore dans ce service. Tout au fond d'elle, elle espèrait, égoïstement, qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre voisine et que c'était ce patient là qui était au bord de la mort. Egoïstement, elle priait pour que se soit le cas et pour qu'il vive, et pour qu'il reste avec elle, et pour qu'il puisse l'emmener jusqu'à l'autel, et qu'il puisse l'aimer encore, encore et encore, tout simplement. Elle arriva enfin face à la porte. Plus aucun doute, cela venait de cette pièce. Son coeur s'emballa, tendit qu'elle poussait lentement la porte. Un pas. Les yeux fixés droit devant elle, elle essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains, l'affolemment de son coeur, les larmes qui lui montait déjà aux yeux. Elle entra alors dans la chambre, qu'elle connaissait, également, par coeur. Dans un premier temps, elle fixa le pied du lit, espèrant qu'il allait prononcer un mot et, aussi, ayant peur de voir la réalité des choses... Mais, après quelques secondes, son regard remonta le long de la pièce et se posa sur son visage. Pâle, si pâle... Ses mots se perdirent dans un sanglot incontrolable. Alors qu'elle portait une main à sa bouche et que les larmes firent lbre chemin sur ses joues, un seul mot ne fut pas mâché. Le prénom de l'être tant aimé...

-Denny...

Ses jambes, qui pourtant tremblaient assez fortement, la conduirent jusqu'au lit. Ne faisant même plus attention à la machine qui indiquait, avec un bruit sourd, les battements interrompus du coeur de son cher et tendre, elle avança une main vers son visage. La peau était encore chaude. Pourquoi donc avait-elle mit autant de temps à se choisir une robe, avant de venir...?

-Izzie? Qu'est-ce que...? Oh, mon dieu!

Elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers l'infirmière, présente dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui venait de repartir, chercher de l'aide, d'après elle. De l'aide? Pourquoi faire? Pour venir constater que le meilleur des hommes venait de quitter ce monde? Merci, cette partie là, elle venait de s'en charger... Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir. Des murmures s'élevaient, de toute part. Maintenant allongée à côté de lui, elle câla sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur, une dernière fois. En ce soir de bal et de fête, alors que beaucoup de monde riaient et s'amusaient, quelques étages plus hauts, Isobel Stevens se rendit compte, pour la première fois, que la médecine n'était pas ce qui lui donnait tout ce bohneur. Ce bohneur, ça avait été lui: Denny Duquette...


End file.
